Im Not An Angel
by iWatch2much
Summary: SONGFIC. inspired by a song, but not written with random lyrics. Damon continues to push Elena's boundaries.


Hey, so this is probably a one shot! Unless you want more because I have a few other song inspired ideas! Still playing around with that. SO ive been kind of down with my other stories because NO ONE IS REVIEWING. Its making me very sad SO please please please review! Any comment even criticism is appreciated.

"You promised...and i won...so unless your reconsidering your other option?"

"No I'm definetly not reconsidering stripping down to my birthday suit and dancing with you." She snapped back sharply. Somehow Damon had won their poker game last night and she got roped into doing this.

She was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, black stilettos, and a red and black lace top that hugged her breasts perfectly. It was an outfit he did not expect her to think of, let alone own. When she had appeared by his car…it was safe to say that his jaw dropped, internally of course. Damon Salvatore does not visibly drop his jaw.

His eyes twinkled with something sinister and yet sincere as he lightly pushed her toward the stage.

"Come on. I won fair and square and you know it." Truth be told he has cheated-who would have known she was so good at the game-but after having heard her rendition of Someone Like You in the shower yesterday morning, he felt he had to let the rest of the world hear her song.

To make some things clear, it had been after she slept over with Stefan. And everyone knows that that means several rounds of her faking orgasms so loud that even Damon in the basement getting blood could hear her.

"Fine...but I choose the song!" She said pulling him from the memory back to reality.

He sighed visibly, but agreed. He looked over to the bar and saw Stefan sitting there and glaring at him. Waving mockingly he returned his attention to Elena who had climbed up onto the Mystic Grill stage. He gave her a final wink and went to sit down as far from the broody king as possible.

"Hey everyone. So I'm here as a first time and one night only performer. More like one song, anyway...Ill be singing Halo by Bethany Joy Lenz." She looked ready to puke. She took the mic in her hand and turned away facing the band. He shoulders had automatically relaxed.

_I never promised you a ray of light. I never promised you thered be sun shine everyday. I give you everything i have. The good the bad. _

As she got more comfortable she turned to face the audience. Her eyes automatically caught Stefan's as the lyrics began to describe her feeling toward him.

_Why do you put me on a pedestal. Im so up high that i can't see the ground below. So help me down youve got it wrong i dont be long here. _

Damon could feel the way the words affected her. The way the music ran through her, electrifying every nerve in her body. The crowd had her undivided attention. He shifted his gaze to her eyes.

Fire. Her eyes were on fire as she looked at Stefan...almost spitting out the words as if they were accusing him.

_One thing is clear i wear a halo. I wear a halo when you look at me but standing from here. You wouldnt say so you wouldnt say so if you were me. .._

She gripped her chest as if she were trying to explain it all to Stefan. As if she were trying to open his eyes to the fact that everything is wrong. That she is falling apart and there we no one who could save her.

Now that damon thought about it he could see it to. In some ways he has always been able to see it. The darkness. The heartbreak. The string of sanity in her that was tarring apart.

And suddenly her strong, heated, pleading eyes turned to Damon.

_And I, i just wanna love you, oh oh I, i just wanna love you. _

She shut her eyes and relaxed as the melody played for a few beats before starting up again.

While singing the next line she walked slowly, almost seductively to the side of the stage nearest to Damon.

_I always said that i would make mistakes._

Crouching down, and her hair a mess she looks up into Damon's eyes...a little less broken. She tilts her head slightly and puts a goofy and yet creepy smirk.

_Im only human and that's my saving grace._

Sharply she stands up and walks to the other side were Stefan now sits crowded by Bonnie Caroline Matt and Tyler.

_Ill fall as hard as i try. So dont be blinded._

_See me as i really am i have flaws and sometimes i even sin. So pull me from that pedestal I don't belong there!_

She starts to run to the middle of the stage and rocking out to the lyrics. Shaking her shoulders back and forth and flipping her hair all over the place.

_One thing is clear i wear a halo. I wear a halo when you look at me but standing from here. You wouldnt say so you wouldnt say so if you were me._

Slowing down she walks to the front of the stage and starts gripping at her self...as if clawing at her insides. If it was not so fantastic and mesmerizing...Damon would have been scared for her. But somehow he knew that this was her saying what she needed to. And getting all her anger toward him and Stefan, and Klaus and her family out in the open.

_And I, i just wanna love you, oh oh I, i just wanna love you. _

_Like you think that you know me._

Her head snaps to the table with all her friends.

_But in your eyes. Im something above you. Its only in your mind. Only in your mind. I wear a. I wear a._

Again she starts to flip and drops to her knees. Head hanging back. And everyone is as if in a trance.

_I wear a halo. One thing is clear. I wear a halo. I wear a halo when you look at me but standing from here. You wouldnt say so you wouldnt say so if you were me and i i just wanna love you oh oh i. I just want to love you. _

The song ends and it takes a minute for everyone to come back to reality.

Elena's face holds traces of tears. But her eyes are defiant and strong. And Damon can' help but fall even further in love with the creature in front of him.

Review plz plz plz!


End file.
